Mistake
by Chem Is Fail
Summary: I am Bella and i made one little tiny mistake that everyone makes, and her i am stuck in the past with Chris Halliwell, the person i've grown to hate, watching over me. One tiny mistake has changed my whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes

Chapter 1: The Mistake that started it all.

Here I was at the local bar, The Source. This bar was usually full of demons, I mean this was July 11th 2026 and Wyatt Halliwell, my own boyfriend, ruled the world. Did I ever tell you my name? No, how silly of me, my name is Isabella, but most call me Bella. Yes, Wyatt Halliwell was my boyfriend. How did I get to be the evil rulers girlfriend do you ask? Well, being an upper level demon did help me get there, even though I am half witch, but mostly it took hard work. I had to get myself into Wyatt's favorite group of demons. The most competition I ever had was Bianca, the phoenix. Then Wyatt and me  
started to date after a while. Tonight though I was alone. Wyatt was off doing evil overlord stuff. I was sitting there drinking my 2nd beer when he walked through the door  
" Hey Bella." Said Chris Halliwell  
" What do you want." I said coldly.  
" Aw come on. No need to be mean. Beer Please." Chris responded.  
Why do I hate Chris Halliwell? Well, besides the fact that I'm dating his brother, well, he's good.  
" Why are you here?" I asked  
" I just wanted a beer or two.  
Before I knew it I was on my 10th beer and Chris was on his 9th. We lean in and kissed and then we kept kissing my eyes closed and that's the last thing i remember until i woke up the next morning.  
The next morning i woke up next to the one and only Christopher Halliwell  
_Shit what happen?_ I thought. _Oh No Oh No Oh No i did not just do what i think i did. Me a half-demon, half-witch, girlfriend of Wyatt Halliwell did not just sleep with Chris. No No No!_  
He moved and i stared at him in mortification as he woke up and saw me. His eyes widened and he yelled,  
" What the hell-" Then he looked down and realized that neither of us were wearing clothing. " We didn't-No we could have- Bianca's going to kill me." he stuttered, trying to get out a sentence.  
"You're dating Bianca!" I yelled grabbing a sheet to cover myself.

" Yeah." he said sheepishly.

" Well, no one has to know about this ok. We just have to pretend this never happened. " I explained.

" Ok." He responded, nodding his head. Little did i know this night would be very hard to forget indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: Realization and Chris

Chapter 2: Realization

It has been about 2 weeks since the Chris incident. I haven't been feeling well since then and well at least Wyatt hasn't noticed..yet. I have this nagging voice in the back of my head that keeps telling that I'm not sick, that I'm actually, well i don't even want to mention until i know for sure. That's how i ended up here, walking the streets of San Francisco, ponder the possibility that what i think is wrong with me. Maybe i could go to the doctors, but i couldn't Wyatt would find out. Maybe if i went to any other state? Yeah that's what I'd do, I'd go to another state. Hmm, maybe New York. Yeah, New York no one would notice me. I was thinking i about New York and was about to shimmer when i suddenly orbed there.

_No, No. No._ I thought. And with that my worst fear was answer, I was pregnant, with Chris Halliwell's baby. Great, Great, Great!

_Chris Halliwell, Great._ I had decided not to tell him, i wouldn't. And once again i was orbed. This time it was underground, it was some sort of society. I immediately feared from my child's life and my arms went around my stomach protectively. And the last person i wanted to talk to rounded the corner.

Chris Halliwell, came bounding around the corner, and tried to throw my into the wall, but he couldn't.

" Bella, how the hell did you get here?" Chris Demanded.

" Or better yet, how come i couldn't send you into the wall?" Chris asked suspiciously.

" Well-uh-well." I stuttered. _What do i do, what do i do._ Then i orbed again this time right behind Chris.

_Bad baby! I'm trying to help you get you away from all of this good magic and your going against me. Come on, don't be good like your father._ I thought.

Chris's eyes widened.

" How did you do that?"

" Well, I didn't do that per say, it was kinda my baby." I barley got the sentence out.

" No, way don't tell me there's going to be a mini Wyatt running around." Chris said.

" Actually, this kids playing against me, being good, like its father." I shout back, with out thinking. Chris's eyes got even bigger if and i didn't think that was possible.

" No, 2 weeks ago, that night no way." Chris muttered.

" Yes." i admitted glumly.

" No can you please tell me how to get out of here." I asked. Suddenly Chris face went from one of shocked, to one of determination.

" You're not going anywhere. You're staying here." Chris stated.

" No, I'm not I'm going." I focused my mind on where i wanted to go and tried to shimmer, but i didn't. The baby had blocked my power some how.

" Shit, no way." I said. I tried to make an fire ball, only to find when it formed it turned to ice

" What was that?" Chris asked.

" I don't know the baby's blocking my powers. Damn it"

" But its barely formed, how could it block out your powers?" Chris asked.

" I don't know."

" I'll take you to the dining hall. It's five" Chris said and started walking. I walked after him, threw a series of tunnels, that made me very dizzy. I stumbled a few times and one time i fell, but Chris caught me just in time.

" Are you ok?" He asked

" Yeah, yeah, it's just the tunnels they're making me dizzy.

After a few more minutes we entered the dining hall. I took one sniff and turned a sickly green color. I guess Chris noticed it.

" Are you ok?" He asked.

" Bathroom." I managed to squeak out. He took me by the arm and I ran behind him to the bathroom. I got there just in time to retch into the toilet and empty the continents of my stomach.

I sat there, resting my head on the cool porcelain. I slowly got up and flushed the toilet. Chris handed my a towel and i wiped my mouth with it.

" Are you ok now?" He asked. His eyes were filled with concern. His emerald green eyes. I shook off the thought. This was Chris. This baby was going to drive me crazy.

" I'm just a little tired, but I'm fine." I answered.

" Unfortunately, we don't have any spare beds, so your going to have to bunk with me."

I nodded i would've slept on the floor if i had to just to get over the sick and tired feelings.

He lead me to a small room with one bed, a desk and a lot of book cases. I laid down on the bed. I almost instantly fell asleep.

_It's too bad i have to go to the future. I'll get someone to watch over her. I just hope Wyatt doesn't find out. _Chris thought. Of course, he didn't know just how powerful this kid is, and what would happen in the soon future.


	3. Chapter 3:  Excuse me?

**Chapter 3: Excuse me?**

When I woke up the next morning, I looked around at the unfamiliar location.

_Where the hell am I?_

Then it all came back to me, like a bad dream. I was pregnant with Chris's baby, and that was how I had gotten here. I wondered if maybe the baby was sleeping or wasn't paying attention, then maybe I could shimmer away.

I tried, but failed.

" What are you trying to do exactly?" Asked Chris, who had just walked in.

" Nothing." I lied.

" Sure. You were trying to shimmer were you?"

" No.'

" Good because you can't shimmer out of this place."

" So it wasn't it blocking my powers."

" Oh, no I asked an elder, it was the baby. And It?"

" What am I supposed to call it?"

" Um how about the kid, the baby, for god sake's Dumbo!"

" Uh, no. It's not like I should even be here. It should be Wyatt's kid, I should just get rid of It!"

" Why? What has that kid ever done to you?

" It ruined my life!"

" Ok, come with me, with magic you can find of the sex of the baby, then you can stop calling the kid, 'It'." Chris dragged me out of the room before I could protest.

" Miguel, could you tell us what the sex of the baby is?"

" Yeah, it's a bit early, but." He put his hands over my still flat stomach.

He smiled. " Guess." He told them

" Um, boy?" I guessed.

_Please don't be a boy. Please._

" Nope. It's a girl." I smiled. A girl much better than a boy in my opinion. Boys were, well, boys. They loved to get dirty, and do gross things.

Chris also smiled.

" Oh, your gonna have a tough time with this one." Miguel said.

" What?"

" Very difficult and she has a fiery temper."

" You can see the future?"

" Yes. I can also see that she's going to look exactly like one of her parents, and act like one them mostly." Miguel shook his head.

" Is she good?" I hoped that the baby would be evil like me.

" Not all she can be evil at times. Very evil. Evil enough to scare Wyatt."

" Really." Chris felt queasy.

_Everything I've been working hard on making sure something wouldn't happen and it turns out that there's going to be another Wyatt._

" Don't worry Chris, she won't be like Wyatt. You have to really piss her off to do that. I've got to go." And with that Miguel orbed out.

" Uh, she good." I commented.

" Better than evil!"

" No I 'm a demon!"

" Half- Demon!"

"I'm having a good, witch-whitelighters child who's also my worst enemy!"

" Why am I your worst enemy?"

" Because you killed my mother!"

" What?"

" My mother was a good witch, but then she switched. It was your first demon kill."

" That was your mother?!?"

" Yes." My eyes were shining with tears.

" I'm sorry."

" It's ok its been a long time I've gotten over it."

" So uh, are you happy it's a girl or did you want a boy?"

" I'm happy. "

" Sooo, uh, what are you gonna name her?"

" What do you mean I? Aren't you going to fight me about what to name her when she's born?"

" I don't think I'll be there, and I can certainly tell you don't want me to be around after."

" Well, I don't, but you're not going to be here?"

" No, I'm going to the past."

" You're going to the past?"

" Yes."

" Why?"

" I can't tell you."

I moved her hand to put it up to my eyes, but I ended up sending someone that was behind us into a wall. Chris and I looked to where the thing had just crashed into a wall. It was Bianca.

" What the hell are you doing here Bella?" She sneered, hold the back of her head.

" Uh.. What are _you _doing here Bianca?"

" Bianca's my fiancé." Chris said

" Excuse me?

**Author's note: Okay I know these chapters are really short! Sorry! I'm trying to make they longer. I'm halfway through the next chapter.**

**xxJinx13xx**


	4. Chapter 4: info and goodbyes

**Chapter 4: Info and Goodbyes.**

" Excuse me?"

" Bianca's my fiancé."

" Chris, what is Bella doing here?"

" We captured her." Chris lied, terribly.

" Really? I'm sure Wyatt will be disappointed when he knows that his precious girlfriend is a traitor. No, I should kill you right here, and he would reward me." Bianca smiled and a dagger formed in her hand.

" NO!" Chris screamed.

" Why? One less demon to worry about."

" No, because… she's pregnant."

" Then even more reason to kill her, do you want another Wyatt hanging around."

" Actually, it's a girl and its…mine."

Now it was Bianca's turn, " Excuse me?"

" You heard what I said."

" Even more reason to kill her, then you wouldn't have to worry about anything getting between us."

" Bianca, No."

All of a sudden I was throwing around Bianca, I was channeling the baby's power. She fell to the ground bruised up.

" What the hell Bella?" Chris said, running over to Bianca.

I stared at my hand in amazement. " I didn't do that."

" What?"

" I didn't do that, she did." I pointed to my stomach with fear. Chris did the same.

" You've got to be kidding me!' Chris said.

" How can that kid be that powerful?"

" Apparently she can." I said defensively.

All of a sudden Miguel orbed in. I jumped about a foot into the air.

"Jumpy?" He smiled.

" What are you doing back so soon?" Asked Chris.

" Well, the elders have just heard of a new prophecy."

" What prophecy?"

" Well, the prophecy involved the thrice blessed."

" Uh huh."

" And they would have to choose between her evil heritage and her good heritage."

" Wait, you don't mean…"

" Yes I do."

" This is going way too fast. " Chris sank to his knees.

" I'm sorry." Miguel said honestly.

Bianca and I were still staring at each other in rage. I wanted to kill her right now, but I don't know what held me back. Maybe it was the baby, or was it my mind. I could feel the pure rage coming off of Bianca.

" I'll leave you now." Miguel orbed out.

" Okay, so this is news." Chris had gotten up from the floor.

" Uh huh." I looked at up at him. Damn me being 5'2.

" Well, I'm going to have to leave you two, I have important business to attend to." He said.

" And don't kill each other either, all _three_ of you."

" We'll try our best, but it's not going to be easy." I shot Bianca a dirty look, and she did the same.

" Where are you going?"

" I have to go research something."

" Oh."

" So, Bianca, why don't you show Bella around?"

" Whatever." She mumbled.

" Bye." Chris said and walked away.

" He's my man, so don't even think of stealing him."

" Why would I want to, he's good, I have to admit Bianca I always thought good was beneath you."

" Yeah, well I could have said the same for you, but here you are having a good witch-whitelighter's kid, my witch-whitelighter's kid and hanging about in the rebellion headquarters'."

" This is rebellion headquarters?" I couldn't believe it.

" Yes, and I don't know why I don't kill you right now."

" I swear if you so much as come near my baby, I will kill you."

" Oh really." Bianca twirled a dagger in her hand.

I panicked the baby had blocked my powers I couldn't do anything.

Then the dagger that was in Bianca's hand slipped and sunk into her palm.

" Ow!" She screamed in pain. I smiled.

" Good girl." I said to my stomach.

" You Bitch!" Bianca screamed.

" What? I wasn't me." I had a fake shock look on my face.

" I swear I'm going to have to talk to Chris about this."

As soon as she mentioned Chris we all where orbed to his "office".

" What are you doing here!" He screamed.

" What it wasn't me!" Bianca and I said in unison.

" Then it was… this is going to a long nine months. She going to be an mischievous kid isn't she." Chris sighed.

Miguel, who was with him, laughed. " You have no idea! She gets in a lot of trouble, the principal office will become like her second home!"

" And you think that's funny?" I said bewildered.

" Well, yes because it's not my problem."

" Wow that's cold."

" Well, Chris doesn't see the principal as much as you do."

" Why?" I asked.

" He's is only called in when either you can't come or it's really serious."'

" Oh."

" Yeah, well she doesn't really see him much."

" I don't?"

" No, Bella didn't really want you to be apart of the kid's life so you're not around much."

" Oh."  
" Can you tell us about what you saw?" I asked, curious.

" Well, I saw her in the principal's office, smiling, the principal was lecturing her and you were shaking your head."

" Oh, did you see anything else?"

" Yeah, I saw certain times of her life, but anything can change."

" Can you tell us?"

" Well, I saw that she was captain of the girl's basketball team, she plays baseball instead of softball, she skateboards, play's football on her school team, plays soccer, and is known for being tough."

" Wow. She's really a tomboy."

" Yeah, but all the boys like her."

" Who does she look like?" I asked

" Guess,"

" Uh, me?" I guessed.

" No she's a carbon copy of Chris."

" Oh no!"

" Uh huh and beware the sarcasm."

" Oh my god! Are you serious."

" Yes."

" Well, if you two ladies will excuse us we have somewhere to go."

" You're leaving? Where?"

" The past. Did I fail to mention that I'm going today?"

" Yes!"

" Oh I guess it slipped my mind."

" Let me come with you."

" No."

" Why not?"

" Because its too dangerous."

" So. I am not going to stay here with all these _good _people."

" Yes. You are."

" Why?"

" Why do you think?"

God I hate him! He annoys me to know end.

" I'll always come after you."

" No, you won't." He crossed his arm in a 'this is conversation is done' way.

" You suck."

" A bit immature is it." He cocked a smile.

" Oh shut up."

I already know how to time travel, and I would wait a week before I went, oh that would really get to him.

" Bye." He said to Bianca and kissed her. He waved to me and walked out the room.

" I guess it's just you and me know." She said.

" No, it's just you." I retorted and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note: My longest chapter yet! Well, next I'm updating Accidents Happen, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but my HW is piling up and I got my interim and I really have to get my grades up. They have gone down since last year. So I have to work in extra credit and stuff. So I try to update as fast as I can. Thanks to my reviewers you're the best!! Have a great week!**

**xxJinx13xx**


	5. Chapter 5: A little trip to the past

Chapter 5: A little Trip to the Past.

It's been a week since Chris traveled to the past. So I assume it's a pretty good time to follow him. Although you know what they say assuming does, it makes an ass out you and me, it's even in the word. I bet you knew that and if you didn't well, now you've learned something new. So this week had been hell, with me and Bianca seeing so much of each other though since her boyfriend isn't here anymore I don't see why she comes. I've come to the conclusion that she is an egotistical bitch. So I found a computer in this place! I know shocking! Well, I was doing some research and I found out that most likely my baby would be an Aries. Which means she will headstrong, have a fiery temper, will be violent, egotistical, competitive, and much more. Okay I'm rambling. Well about my trip to the past, we'll I already know a spell that will take me there. Or maybe, just, maybe…

I wonder where Chris is…

And all of a sudden I felt those all to familiar orbs, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing behind the one and only Christopher Halliwell. As I looked around my surroundings I saw we were in the underworld. The demon took notice of me and I panicked, he went to throw a fireball, but Chris rebounded it on the demon. Chris looked behind him and when he saw me he was livid.

" Bella what are you doing here?" He growled. When I was about to answer he looked up and orbed us out of here.

" Chris where have you been?" Phoebe asked then she noticed me.

" Who are you?" She asked

" I'm Bella, I'm from the future."

" Where she should have stayed." Chris mumbled under his breath.

" Do you know her Chris?"

" Yeah, it's ok. You can trust her."

" How can we be sure?"

" Well, for one, she's pregnant so she wouldn't try and I wouldn't let her try. In know her from the future, she's trustworthy."

Aww, that's such a load of crap!

" Excuse us a moment." I said to Phoebe

" Oh. Oh sure."

I pulled Chris to the side.

" Why are you so worried?" I asked him.

" Because what if you or the baby get hurt."

" Don't worry I think we'll be fine."

" Exactly, you think, you don't _know._"

" Jeez Chris. I think we'll be alright."

" Well, I can't just take your word for it. I'm going to visit the elders and ask if I could be your whitelighter or if they can get someone else to do it."

" Don't worry Chris. You worry way too much for a 22 year old."

" No, I should be worried as a 22 year old, almost father and you worry too little. You should be concerned more, as a 21 year old almost mother." Chris reasoned. Damn it, I hate it when he's right.

" So who was that?" I asked

" That was Phoebe, a charmed one."

" Oh you mean your-" He put his hand over my mouth. I glared at him.

" Shh! They don't know. They think I'm Chris Perry."

" Interesting, lying to your own family!"

" I have to it's the only way to complete my mission-goal-mission."  
" Make up your mind! What is your mission, goal, mission?"

" I cannot tell you at this time." I laughed, he sounded just like a computer.

" Well, you can't let my real identity slip or I'm dead."

" Okay, Okay. Honestly do you think I would have been able to be Wyatt's girlfriend without being able to keep secrets. Gosh Chris use your mind."

" You use gosh, and jeez a lot." He said and cocked a smile.

Did I mention how much he annoys me? I did. Well, I'll tell you again, he annoys me to no end!

" Your annoying you know that." He mocked being hurt.

" Just remember Miguel's words, that girl of ours in you stomach, looks like me and pretty much acts like me, so if you can't tolerate me for 9 months, good luck for 18 years!"

" I hate it when you're right. It just feed your ego." I shook my head and Chris just kept smiling.

Then some lady, who was wayyy too cheery, walked down the stairs.

" Who's that?" I whispered to Chris.

" Piper." He stated.

I was about to say Piper, as in your mom Piper, but then I held my tongue.

" She's….to…perky." I shuddered.

" Yes, unnaturally perky. We think Leo did something to her."

" Leo?" I asked and when I looked into Chris's eyes I knew to bit my tongue.

" He's unimportant at the moment."

" Oh, out of sight, out of mind?"

" Something like that."

" You know you have the makings of an evil genius."

" Uh- no, I didn't but thank you for telling me." He offered

I smiled, okay so I'm weird and random, it's just who I am OK!

" So have you thought of any names?"

" Okay, this is going to sound like I'm being to 'like you'," And I held up my hand to make quotation marks for those to words, " But I kinda like the name, Christina."

" Thanks a nice name." He smirked and I could tell what he was thinking and I didn't like it.

" So, what are we going to do today?"

" We're doing nothing your staying here with Piper and the sisters, I have some….business to attend to."

" You're not just gonna leave me here are you?"

" Well," He looked uneasy.

" No!" And he orbed out. Damn it!

So here I am hanging out with Perky Piper and doing absolutely nothing. Great way to spend your first day in the past.

**Author's Note: So two updates in 1 day! Yay! This is set in the season premiere. I know there may be a few things wrong, but I can't locate my DVD. So have some other updates on other pennames to attend to and some new stories, so I won't update for I'll say… a week at the most. So next I have to update Accidents Happen, so, this update may be…delayed. Yes, Bella does use jeez and gosh a lot, but I do too so…. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**xxJinx13xx**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashbacks

Chapter 6: Flashback

So this has been a complicated day. First Chris turns Piper into a Valkrie, then they lose Piper and now they have Leo back.

Oh that had to hurt. Leo is throwing Chris into cabinets, and I have to admit it is incredibly funny.

" Who are you?" Leo asked, snapping my out of my thoughts.

" I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella." I felt self-conscious right now. I mean I was wearing a light blue t-shirt, jeans and my blonde hair was down and I was kinda meeting my future kid's grandfather.

" How do we know we can trust you?"

" Well, you don't know if you can trust me, but tell me what I can do so you will trust me."

" Well uhh, I'll consult the elders." I rolled my baby blue eyes, _the elders._

" And I'll take you with me." He grabbed me arm and orbed us up _there._

" Hello Leo." Some elder, whose name I know not, said. Then Chris was standing behind me.

" You have no business here Chris." Chris was fuming.

" Gosh, Leo, give the guy a chance will you." I protested. Wait, did I just stand up for _Chris_. What is happening to me?

" Excuse me, Matthew, but I would like to know if, this girl, Bella," He pointed to me, " is trustworthy."

He touched my forehead, I shuddered.

" Ah, I'd watch her, but she is completely trustworthy and wouldn't hurt a Halliwell."

" Thank you Matthew." Leo orbed us all out of there.

" Now," He said to the sisters, " We have to get Piper back."

" Okay, let's go."

" No." Chris said.

" You never let me do anything!" I whined

" You're so whiney."

" Please at least let me explore the city."

" Fine." He said, " But watch out for demons if you need me call me. I'm your new whitelighter." He smiled.

" I. hate. You." I growled through close teeth.

" Is that anyway to be talking to your whitelighter." He kiddingly disapproved.

" Shut up."

" Make me. Anyway, if you don't need me, please do not think of me or say my name, because every time you do, you get orbed to where I am."

" She must be attached to you." I mumbled grumpily. He laughed.

" I have an idea. Being a telepath I can communicate with the kid, so maybe I can see who she likes better."

" OK." He said.

_Whoever you like better, move over to the staircase._

I looked up. I saw Chris being thrown into the staircase, but he landed softly.

" What the hell…."

_Never said how. _I heard echo in my head. My eyes widened.

_Are you a telepath too? _I asked

_No. I'm just channeling your powers._

_Oh._

Then the voice was gone. Okay, how insane did that sentence just sound.

" What?" Chris asked, he looked at me worriedly.

" Nothin." I said.

" Okay why'd don't you go to, the library." He suggested.

" The library what am I, 12?"

" Fine. Go shopping or something."

" Okay."

" And, don't talk to strangers and if you get scared call me."

" Okay, _Dad._" He smiled.

Opps should not have said that.

" I hate you." I said

" Didn't you already mention that."

" _Didn't you already mention that." _I mocked

" I thought you weren't 12." He said.

" What you have a photographic memory or something."

" Well, you said the sentence you didn't write it. Therefore that sentence just mad you sound really stupid."

" That's cause your messing with my head." I stood up for myself.

" Whatever. Have a nice day." He was about to orb.

While his orbs were still in the room I screamed, " Have a bad day, you egoistical jerk!"

Now, walking the streets of San Francisco may sound fun, never mind it doesn't even sound fun. Well anyway it's boring as hell. Well not that hell's boring or anything. It's just a saying. God, I'm getting technical. See this is what happens to me from being around Chris. I really need to get far away from him. Let's see its 2004, therefore my mother would still be a good witch. Perhaps I should go visit her. I turned left and started down the very familiar streets to where I originally lived. I looked at the beige house, it's million memories. Then one stood out:

**Flashback:**

" _Mommy." A ten year old me yelled as I walked in the door. It was my first day of middle school._

_I ran into the room where my mother was sitting at the table._

" _Mommy, guess what..." I told her eagerly._

" _What, baby?" _

" _I made a new friend today." I was practically bursting with joy._

" _That's great honey who?" _

" _His name is Chris Halliwell. He's really nice and he's really cute mommy."_

" _I forbid you to talk to him." I mother said sternly._

" _Why mommy. He's really nice."_

" _Isabella Valeria Portelli! I forbid you ever to speak with him._

**End Flashback.**

It all came back to me now. I had forgotten that I was friends with Chris. Then suddenly another memory popped up in my mind.

**Flashback**

" _Hey, Bells." Said a voice from behind me. It was Chris Halliwell my new friend and crush._

" _Hey." I said trying to hold back tears._

" _Do you wanna hang out at my house tomorrow?" _

" _I can't."_

" _Oh. Well, maybe some other time." His usually bright eyes, were dull._

" _I can't ever hang out with you again Chris. I can't talk to you ever again."_

" _Why not? Do you not like me?" Tears were falling from his eyes. _

" _I'm sorry, Chris." And I walked away_

**End Flashback.**

It had broken my heart to do that. All threw middle school and high school. Chris was always my crush. I loved him and I still do. My coldness just covers up my feelings. He still tried to be friends with me and I just hurt him over and over and over again. Even when I was 11 and my mother was killed, I wasn't his friend. The truth was he didn't kill my mother Wyatt did.

I opened the wooden door. The house was a mess. Demons were here.

" Who are you?" Scratch that, demons _are_ here. I had no powers to defend myself.

" _**CHRIS!" **_I screamed as loudly as I could.

I heard familiar orbs, but never say the person they belonged to, because suddenly I blacked out. A Demon had hit my head with a vase in the back of the head. The last word I heard was, " NOO!"

**Authors Note: So I've updated!! My lack of updating, was partly caused by the fact that, I fell and hit my head I have like a gash above my eyebrow. I don't know if I should have Bella and Chris get together. What do you think? So since I haven't been updating I'll give you a preview of the next chapter:**

" _**I'm sorry Chris."**_

" _**About what?"**_

" _**About not being friends with you." He looked down. Was Chris crying? Now I'm crying.**_

" _**You broke my heart." He whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him.**_

" _**What?"**_

" _**I liked you Bella. Wyatt knew it too he started teasing me. Hell that whole school knew by first period. But then when I go up to you, you say you can't be friends with and can never talk to me again. How do you think I felt? I've always liked you Bella. All through school. Even now. Though Bianca's my main love now. I can never get rid of my feelings for you Bella. They'll always be there, no matter who I date or marry, I will always love you." Now I was bawling my eyes out. **_

_**I looked at Chris, he looked so vulnerable, so broken, did I do that? I did that, it was like someone had stabbed a knife in my heart. I really am a bad person. **_


	7. Chapter 7

I felt someone shaking me.

" Bella, are you okay?" The voice sounded concerned. It was Chris. Then it all came back to me, going to my mother's house, the demon's, getting hit, calling Chris.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Quit shaking me." I felt the back of my head and sure enough there was a bump where the vase had hit me.

" You gave me quite a fright." Chris said.

" Haha. That sounded weird and who says quite a fright. I mean, seriously."

" Apparently I do. Are you making fun of me?" He raised his eyebrow.

" Me. Make fun of _you_ no way." I said, sarcastically.

I thought about the flashbacks I had.

" I'm sorry Chris."

" About what?"

" About not being friends with you." He looked down. Was Chris crying? Now I'm crying.

" You broke my heart." He whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

" What?"

" I liked you Bella. Wyatt knew it too he started teasing me. Hell, that whole school knew by first period. But then when I go up to you, you say you can't be friends with and can never talk to me again. How do you think I felt? I've always liked you Bella. All through school. Even now. Though Bianca's my main love now. I can never get rid of my feelings for you Bella. They'll always be there, no matter who I date or marry, I will always love you." Now I was bawling my eyes out.

I looked at Chris, he looked so vulnerable, so broken, did I do that? I did that, it was like someone had stabbed a knife in my heart. I really am a bad person.

" I really am sorry."

" I know. But those years ago, I'd have never imagine that I'd be here. Be who I am. Having a child. With you of all people." He smiled.

" Same here." I smiled also. Yeah, I think this does sound like one of those cheesy commericals, but this time the commerical is real life.

" What da ya say, wanna go home."

" Your future home, you mean."

" yeah, yeah. Whatever."

" You sounded like a 16 year old girl when you say that." I stated.

" What-ever." He said, doing so in a fake girl voice.

" Oh ha, ha, ha, ha." I said sarcastically.

When we got to the Halliwell Manor, we came face to face with Leo.

" Where have you been?"

" Whoa, Mrs. Weasley, calm down." I smirked.

" Chris, the girls have been calling you. What kind of white lighter are you not responding to their calls." Leo repremanded.

" That's because he was responding to my call." I said.

" And why did you call him?"

" Because, I was being attacked by demons."

" Okay, but Chris you'd better respond to their calls for as long as you're here which won't be long, I'll make sure of that."

" Gosh, Leo. One mistake and your going to send him away. Have you ever thought maybe he was here for a reason." I yelled at him.

" And why are you here?"

" Because he's here."

" And what your attached to him or something, can't stand being away from him."

" Well, maybe I want to be near him, because I don't know. One day we'll have a kid."

" What?"

" You didn't know that did you. I didn't think so." I walked out the door and down to a local park I used to come to a lot. Where I was then captured and now I'm stuck in some demon's lair, in the under world, tied up and no way to get out. Oh goody. Honestly, when did I become so stupid that I let demons capture me and I had no clue about it.

**Author's Note: Short, I know. Next update, Accident's happen. Thanks 4 all who reviewed.**


End file.
